As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an information handling system. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements can vary between different applications, information handling systems can also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information can be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems can include a variety of hardware and software components that can be configured to process, store, and communicate information and can include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
When a new device is added to a network, the device can be provisioned with some initial default configurations and can be registered with a management system of the network so that the device can be managed by the management system. The new device can connect to network via a switch, which in turn can have a table identify an Internet Protocol address and media access control address for each network interface card connected to the switch. The switch can then utilize this table to route data to different devices in the network.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.